Fantasía Sin Fin
by Miko Eternal Kagome
Summary: Porque el amor nadie dijo que tuviera que ser de unas personas y no de otras...Porque nadie a dicho que hasta conseguir una historia de cuentos de hadas hay que luchar tanto...Pero vale la pena, si tú eres mi príncipe azul...KagxInu  Además mas parejas
1. Chapter 1

***Mi primera historia larga, la he rescatado de las antiguas que tenia yo, esta la subí a un foro en el que era Kagome, así que los que la vean de nuevo, esta mejor escrita y con algunos cambios ^^ Disfrutarla ¿vale? ¡EMPECEMOS! **

**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué pasó?**

**Último día del curso, último día de estar en esta prisión, ultimo día de estar en este internado de señorías, ultimo día para poder oler mi libertad. Esto en el balcón de mi habitación, todas las chicas están durmiendo, pero de la emoción no consigo conciliar el sueño, solo sueño en el momento que volveré a ver a las personas que quiero, en especial, a él…es cierto que es muy legado a mi pero me alegra saber que no me olvida. Siento el viento despeina mi cabello azabache y el reflejo de la luna hace que me aparezcan reflejos azulados. Me pongo a pensar en lo que me ha dicho antes Eri…puede que tenga razón pero tengo fe en lo que pasara de ahora en adelante.**

***Flash Black***

**Estoy de un lado para otro arreglando mi maleta y metiendo mis vestidos, mis zapatos…todo, estoy con tanta emoción no la alegría sale de mi sin parar. Eri se ríe de lo que hago a carcajadas pero me da igual, desde que tengo 7 años entre aquí y ni mi hermana Kikyo, ni mi nana Kaede se han pasado a verme o a sacarme de aquí en vacaciones mientras las otras chicas salían entonces estoy muy emocionada. Sigo en mi mundo hasta que Eri empieza a hablarme:**

**-¿Por qué estas tan feliz Kagome?-**

**-Está claro, ¿te imaginas todo lo que espera afuera de ahora en adelante?-**

**-Yo lo sé- me hablo con desgana**

**Me paré a verla y me senté a su lado-¿Qué va a llegar?-**

**-Pues mira, mis padres vendrán a recogerme y de ahí me arreglaran para hacer mi baile de presentación y hay conoceré a mi futuro marido-**

**-Pero…¿tu quieres eso?-**

**-No, pero es para lo que nos han educado todo este tiempo-se rió.**

**Me levante ofendida-yo no voy a hacer eso, si me caso será con el hombre al que amo- en ese ****momento me dirigí a mi baúl especial donde estaban esos regalos que hacían aparecer una sonrisa en mi cara.**

**Se carcajeo con más ganas-Kagome, es así, y eso es lo que nos va a pasar, a ti y a todas las que estamos aquí, seguramente-hizo una pausa levantándose-seguramente acabaras…mmm…-se paró un momento a meditar-con un viejo verde, riquísimo con un título importante y acompañándole a las fiestas esas tan aburridas que intentas siempre escapar- se volvió a reír muy fuerte y se fue de la habitación dejándome sola.**

**En aquel instante me senté en mi cama…me encontraba sola y analizando lo que me acababa de decir, toque con la yema de mis dedos el baúl y lo abrí suavemente mostrándome unos cuentos, desde la bella durmiente hasta la sirenita…algunas veces pensaba que aun el me veía como una niña pequeña por eso me mandaba esos regalos y siempre acompañado de notas. Cogí el libro de la bella y la bestia y **

**abrí la primera página donde estaba su nota, donde estaba puesto: **

"**Para que sepas que los sueños sean cuales sean son**

**capaces de hacerse realidad"**

**ATTE: I.T.**

**Era lo que hacía que tuviera fuerza para no escaparme de este internado, donde **

**los sueños hace mucho que volaron hacia una red que no tenía salida...**

***Fin Flash Black***

**Sigo mirando a la luna…y en ella soy capaz de imaginar tu sonrisa…esa que echo tanto de menos. Me voy hacia mi cama y cierro los ojos para poder descansar y **

**reunirme en sueños contigo.**

**-Kagome tranquilízate-me dice una compañera a mi lado.**

**-No puedo…tengo muchos nervios-hablo moviéndome de un lado para otro.**

**-Mira allí están-me abraza-para lo que quieras ya sabes que aquí me tienes Kagome-me dio dos besos y fui corriendo a encontrarme con mi hermana, mi nana y… ¿Quién era ese? Me sonaba mucho.**

**-¡Hermana! –la abrace efusiva y ella me correspondió, note como Kaede también me abrazaba por atrás-¿Cómo estáis? Os he echado muchísimo de menos…no imagináis cuanto-las volví a abrazar con fuerza.**

**-Kagome tranquila has de tener educación, una señorita a de saber cuándo ser efusiva-me dice fría como de costumbre**

**-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…pero es que tenía muchas ganas de volver a veros, han sido muchos años sin saber nada de vosotras, por una vez...-Le saqué la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo como cuando eramos pequeñas y hacía una travesura.**

**-Es verdad…10 años ni más ni menos…-hablo seria Kaede**

**-Tenemos que contarte una noticia de hace…bastante-me fije que Kikyo miraba a su acompañante y le cogía la mano-nos hemos casado, se llama Bankotsu-**

**En ese momento se me callo todo lo que tenia pensando, pero…¡si mi hermana estaba comprometida con él!**

**-Pe-pero…t-tu no te ibas a casar con…-no me dejó terminar la frase cuando me interrumpió.**

**-¡No menciones su nombre!-Esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi hermana perder la compostura en público.**

**-Encantado de conocerte Kagome, me ha hablado mucho de ti tu hermana-me cogió la mano y me beso en ella mirándome, como todo un caballero.**

**-I-igualmente…-Ahora mismo no me acordaba de la clase de educación al saludar, así que intente sonar lo mejor posible.**

**-Bueno es hora de ir a casa-Susurro Kaede para quitar hierro al asunto.**

**-¿¡Nuestra casa?- pregunte llena de gozo y respirando algo agitada porque ya era hora de salir de esos alrededores. **

**-No querida, a la mía y la de Bankotsu, la antigua esta demacrada, pero no te preocupes a nuestro lado estarás mejor-**

**Nos dirigimos hacia el carruaje y me puse en la ventana, mi hermana me hablaba de sus cosas y yo iba mirando el paisaje donde se divisaba en el fondo mi antigua casa…baje la mirada y me vinieron recuerdos de lo que deseaba ver. Parece que alguien me hubiera escuchado por que la diligencia se había parado. Salimos y vieron que uno de los caballos se había vuelto loco, como al lado había una posada decidieron descansar hasta mañana. Mi hermana se puso como loca pero su esposo la tranquilizo llevándola hacia dentro, me dirigí hacia Kaede y le pregunte:**

**-¿Nana puedo coger a Fire?-**

**-Claro, mientras tengas cuidado y vuelvas a la hora que te decimos no hay ningún problema- me sonrió con esa sonrisa que recordaba cuando era una enana.**

**-¡Claro!-fui corriendo y saque a Fire, mi caballo, mi mejor amigo. El llevaba conmigo desde que me llevo mi hermana al internado, al menos el me había consolado en momentos que nadie sabía y que echaba muchísimo de menos la libertad. Me subí aunque fuera con el vestido azul que llevaba. Le di fuerte y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, Kaede me dijo que no me acercara a los alrededores de mi antigua casa, que era peligroso, pero me daba igual tenia un latido que me llamaba a ir allí. Fire sabiendo a donde nos dirigíamos aceleró el ritmo y al cabo de media hora llegamos por donde estaba la puerta principal. **

**Lo que me encuentro es mi casa llena de enredaderas frondosas, la hierba no dejaba ver el camino , se veía el establo más o menos bien a lo lejos. Baje de Fire y le dije que se estuviera quieto para que no pasara nada. Me adentré a paso lento y poco a poco entrando por la puerta, estaba desmejorada y cuando la moví chirriaba. Entre y divise la entrada principal, sin nada de luces como lo que era antes, sin nada de brillo pero aun tenía esa toque de grandeza que cuando era pequeña era como perderme en el paraíso. Decidí acercarme al salón de baile, aquel salón donde mi padre me decía siempre que hay celebraría mi baile de presentación, rodeada de las personas que me querían…ahora esas palabras son lejanas para mí. Entre en él y lo veía todo oscuro, así que me acerque a las cortinas rojas y las eche a un lado para que le diera la luz del día. **

**Sonreí como una tonta y me puse a dar vueltas por en medio del salón, imaginando que todo está lleno de luces, están todos disfrutando y que tengo libertad de estar con quien desee. Justo cuando estaba como en mi mundo escuche un ruido que hizo que me detuviera, pensé que habría sido Fire así que seguí con lo mío de dar vueltas contenta cuando de nuevo escuche ese ruido más fuerte que antes, entonces hay si me pare para mirar alrededor pero no veía nada…quizás fuera alguien que estuviera por aquí. Llegue a la escalera principal donde comencé a subir los peldaños rápidamente dirigiéndome a mi antigua habitación. La abrí lentamente y vi que no había cambiado en mucho: el color rosa estaba ahora mas gastado y el colchón mas antiguo pero aun estaban mis peluches. Fui lentamente hacia la cama y agarre un león que me había regalado él y lo abrace contra mi pecho cuando volví a escuchar ese ruido justo atrás mía:**

**-Deja eso donde lo vistes si no quieres salir mal parada-hablo una voz ronca y profunda, que se le notaba enfadado por esa intromisión a mi propio cuarto.**

**-S-se equivoca señor…e-esta es…mi antigua casa…no deseaba molestar solo recordar…-empecé a sollozar un poco teniendo miedo de que me pasara algo sin antes poder llegar a verle.**

**-Date la vuelta lentamente-El tono de voz se había relajado.**

**Obedecí sin rechistar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el peluche aun abrazado a mí, no deseaba soltarlo, era estar más cerca suya, cuando termine de girarme…**

**-¿Kagome?-**

**Justo cuando lo dijo abrí los ojos como platos y me encontré con lo que más deseaba, su cabello corto azabache como el mío, esos ojos dorados que eran el sol de mi vida, sus rasgos masculinos, su traje rojizo…**

**-Inu…Inuyasha…-en ese momento apreté mas fuerte el peluche y lloré sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía.**

**-Kagome…-sentí como andaba y me abrazaba fuerte de los hombros.**

**-Te…eche…tanto de…menos…-lo abrace fuerte por el cuello dejando el peluche a un lado, deseaba que me abrazara…que no me quitara de su vida…no quería eso de nuevo**

**Se aleja un poco y me mira suave y dulcemente- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?-**

**-Salí ya del internado…y deseaba volver a ver mi casa…pero lo que más deseaba era verte a ti-le volví a abrazar fuerte por el pecho-¿Y tú?**

**-Recordaba las cosas de hace tiempo-me acariciaba el pelo, mientras me mimaba como hacia tiempo se dedicaba a hacer mi padre.**

**Me aleje un poco y me pare a mirarlo-cuéntame por favor.**

**-¿El qué Kagome?-**

**-¿Qué pasó con el compromiso que tenias con mi hermana?-pregunte angustiosa**

***Continuara...**

**¿Qué os a parecido? Muchos besos y espero recibir vuestros comentarios.**

**¡Besos!**

**Atte: Kagome Eternal Miko**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Y… ¿Ahora?

Vi como Inuyasha tragaba con suavemente con la nuez mientras no paraba de mirarme con esos ojos dorados que adoraba ahora mucho más que antes y que pensé, que ahora que había llegado a verlos de nuevo…no iba a volver querer separarme de ellos…

Mientras estuve pensando vi que Inuyasha bajo la mirada y se giro dándome la espalda, me fui a acercar cuando comenzó a hablar:

-Lo que paso es mejor que no lo sepas-hizo una pausa y dio unos pasos para salir de la habitación-mejor dicho, nosotros no nos teníamos que haber visto, ¿es qué tu hermana no te ha dicho que no te acercaras aquí?-

-Bu-bueno si…pero tú me conoces como soy y…-no llegue a terminar la frase cuando el hablo de nuevo mas frío y áspero que de costumbre.

-¿No te han enseñado los modales que has de seguir o qué?-

En ese momento me quede perpleja sin saber que hacer…

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes por favor…-note como mi voz se cortaba a cada palabra que decía.

-Kagome, no vuelvas nunca más, no es algo que te diga, es algo que te ordeno desde este instante-se giro mirándome duro y antes de que pudiera hablar se me adelantó-y no quiero nada de excusas…ya todo a cambio señorita Higurashi-

Termino de hablar y se fue de la habitación dejándome allí sola, con la brisa del viento moviendo mi flequillo y sin mirar ningún punto en concreto. Solo me sentía…perdida, era algo extraño, me había tirado la mayor parte del tiempo de mi vida pensando en él, en el momento que nos viéramos y como seria todo a partir de ahí y lo único que me dice es… ¿Qué le deje?, ¿Qué me aleje? No lo entiendo…

Entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que pensaba lleve una mano con cautela a mi rostro y note como las lagrimas habían vuelto a salir, pero claro está, están lagrimas no eran de felicidad…era de puro dolor y pena. No quería esto, yo quería…quería…

Estaba andando al lado de Fire, poco a poco, no tenía muchas ganas de tener que volver allí.

Me daba la vuelta a cada 20 pasos que daba, por si se diera la oportunidad de poder verle, pero, no había forma de que eso se cumpliera y la suave brisa, me empujaba a mí y a Fire a donde teníamos que llegar.

Fire era quien me estaba llevando a mi y yo me estaba dejando llevar por él sin ponerme atenta del camino. La verdad me importaba poco, iba con los ojos entrecerrados, llorando y cabizbaja… ¿me faltaba algo más? No lo creo…por ahora al menos no llego a pensar en algo peor.

Cuando termine de pensar me di cuenta de que Fire me había llevado un lago, junto a arboles de mucha sombra. Mire a Fire y sonreí, en los momentos malos solo está conmigo Fire y en parte era algo triste.

Fui poco a poco hasta la orilla del lago y me arrodille viendo mi reflejo en esas aguas tan cristalinas que era capaz de llegar a ver lo que había en el fondo.

-Es normal que no quiera ni verme, mira que cara tengo-susurre tocando el reflejo con la yema de mi dedo índice haciendo que salieran ondas-no puedo estar a su lado, no al menos siendo la hermana de quien soy…-

Me levante y me empecé a quitar los zapatos y me levante el vestido hacia arriba para poder mojarme los pies en esas aguas cristalinas. Esto me relajaba mucho y me gustaba también el sonido tan fino que me dejaba escuchar el río, además el sonido del aire llegando a mí, el trinar de los pájaros que estaban cerca, como se movían las copas de los árboles y para finalizar las flores y su movimientos.

Era tanta la relajación que vi a Fire al lado mía sentado, me eche un poco en su lomo y me quede recordando cosas…

*Flash Black*

Tenía 6 años y era de noche, estaba con Fire que en ese momento era un poni, estaba encima suya pero nos habíamos perdido y estaba a punto de llorar de tantos ruidos que estaban a mi alrededor, no sabía qué hacer así que hice que Fire fuera más rápido para poder irnos de allí.

Podía llegar a sentir como estaban ojos mirándome encima mía y cada vez íbamos mas y mas rápidos hasta que Fire se asusto y casi nos caemos pero sentí alguien al lado mía, gire la cabeza y solo me encontré con unos ojos que brillaban en esa noche oscura.

Sin querer solté las cuerdas echándome para atrás, me cogió de la espalda echándome encima de él y consiguió tranquilizar a Fire con palabras suaves.

Lo único que hacía era estar agarrada a su chaqueta con los puños muy fuertes y con los ojos cerrados del miedo. Cuando dejo a Fire con ambas manos me sostuvo diciéndome que ya había pasado todo. La verdad sea dicha su voz me fue calmando poco a poco sin poder llegar a darme cuenta.

Al haber pasado unos minutos levante mi vista y vi de nuevo sus ojos, luego me fui fijando en los demás rasgos de su rostro: su sonrisa, su nariz, sus mejillas, su cabello…todo.

Me dejo en el suelo y me arreglo el pelo lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña?- decía aun acariciándome.

-Bien…gracias pero…no soy tan pequeña-dije con las mejillas rojas como cerezas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 6 años-le dije mirándole a los ojos directamente sin recato alguno de una "señorita".

-Mmm no está mal, yo tengo 14 así que soy mayor que tú 8 años-me estaba hablando moviéndose de un lado a otro-es decir, eres más pequeña que yo-y termino riéndose.

Le eche una mirada y me gire enfadada ¿Quién se creía? Era un niño bobo y encima se creía que era mejor al ser mayor…no me di cuenta de que me había cogido de la mano y me había llevado de nuevo junto a Fire. Me subió y luego se puso detrás de mí.

-Dime ¿Dónde vives?-

-¿Ni siquiera me preguntas o te presentas y ya me quieres saber donde vivo?-le respondí con burla.

-Es para poder llevarte-hizo andar a Fire agitando las riendas-además ni que fuera alguien malo-

-Eso yo no lo sé, ¿Me das a cambio tu seguridad?-Hable sin girar a mirarle.

Se cayó un instante para poder meditar, soltó una de las riendas y me cogió de la barbilla mirándome-si es por eso, me llamo Inuyasha Taisho ¿y tu pequeña?-

Hay no me di cuenta pero fueron unas de las sonrisas que mas me han gustado en tan poco tiempo que tenia de vida-Soy Kagome Higurashi…

Sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia delante cogiendo la rienda que antes soltó-Entonces se dónde vives, porque…yo voy hacia allá-hizo una pausa durante la que no hable-si hay una fiesta hoy ¿Por qué no estás en ella Kagome?-

-Por que en honor a mi hermana…parece ser que hoy se va a…a…-me puse a pensar cuál era la palabra que tanto habían repetido toda la semana en mi casa.

-¿Comprometer puede ser?-Soltó una risa por lo bajo que no llegue a escuchar.

-¡ESO! Que listo, ¿Cómo lo sabías?-levante la cabeza y vi como sonreía.

-No se…-

Estuvimos de hay hacia delante hablando de temas triviales hasta que llegamos, para mí el viaje hubiera querido que fuera algo más largo. Llegamos a las caballerizas y amarro a Fire y luego bajamos.

Me agarro de la mano y fuimos hacia mi casa, que era la época donde estaba más hermosa que nunca, se notaba que final de la primavera y hacia una mezcla junto al otoño.

Me llevó hasta mi madre que me dijo que había sido una maleducada pero mi padre vino a mi rescate y dijo que me parecía a él, que nunca cambiara y con eso me dejo con Kaede y me hicieron que me arreglara.

Me pusieron un vestido de princesa de color azul y blanco con un cascabel en el cuello para que supiera donde estaba en cada momento y no escaparme o hacer algo peor. Fui corriendo escaleras abajo hasta donde estaba Inuyasha que me recibió en sus brazos.

-Estas muy linda pequeña-me dio un beso en la frente y me sonroje pero sentí que me bajaba y miraba hacia las escaleras entiendo que pasaba.

Llegaba mi hermana, con un vestido rojo muy hermoso, con escote de palabra de honor y ceñido la parte de arriba hasta la cintura y de ahí para abajo era más suelto, luego llevaba unos guantes blancos hasta el codo y un collar de rubís que le había dado mi madre para la ocasión.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, Inuyasha fue hacia ella, se arrodillo y le beso la mano. La miro sonriente y empezaron a bailar, es una escena que quedo grabada en mi retina, como ambos danzaban mas y mas, sin parar.

Bailaron 3 bailes seguidos y luego cuando pararon fueron junto hasta mis padres.

-Encantado de conoceros-bajo la cabeza-soy Inuyasha Taisho, hijo menor del gran InuNoTaisho y la dama Izayoi de Taisho

-Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Takeshi y Naomi de Higurashi-Se presentaron adecuadamente y nos señalaron a mí y a Kikyo- y ellas son mis hijas, Kikyo y Kagome Higurashi.

Nos vio a las 2 pero solo sonrió a Kikyo…se notaba que yo no importaba en ese instante, por lo mismo me aleje disimuladamente hacia el balcón.

-Vengo a presentar mis respetos y hacerme conocer por qué me gustaría que me diera la mano de su hija Kikyo este día de hoy-

Mi padre miro a mi madre y ella hablo-ellos tienen 14 años, es hora de que los comprometamos además así cuando sea el día ya se conocerán y no habrá problemas porque ya se vieron-decía mi madre muy orgullosa de ese momento en la vida de mi hermana

-¿Tu quieres eso Kikyo?-

-Claro que si padre-miro a mi padre y luego a Inuyasha sonriendo-le quiero a el

Y al decir eso, Inuyasha se acerco a ella, la abrazo de la cintura y le subió un poco la cara y la beso delante de todos los invitados.

Paso más y más el tiempo…cada día se conocía más y se veían más compenetrados y así Inuyasha se iba olvidando de mí como si fuera una mota de polvo.

Cuando cumplí los 7 años mis padres decidieron que nos fuéramos los 3 de viaje para celebrarlo dejando allí a Kikyo con Kaede.

El día llego y estaba todo listo en el carruaje que íbamos a usar. Todos se despidieron de todos y llego el momento en que el Inuyasha de 15 años se acerco a mí.

-Ya parece que no te acuerdas de mi pequeña-dicho eso se arrodillo para estar a mi misma altura

-El único que no se acuerda eres tú, yo he estado todo el tiempo al lado vuestra pero su mirada está más tiempo en mi hermana y lo que sea antes que en mi…se que no soy nada para ti pero a veces…no me importaría que fingieras que lo soy-

Dicho eso, me subí rápidamente al carruaje aguantando las lagrimas y dejando a un Inuyasha allí parado. Mis padres luego subieron y nos encaminamos a nuestro destino.

Pasó 2 semanas cuando llego una notificación a Kaede de que el carruaje donde habíamos ido de viaje había sido capturado por unos ladrones y que solo había sobrevivido una persona de todas las personas que están en el carruaje.

Todos salieron el día que debía de llegar la persona que había sobrevivido, estaban esperando Kikyo, Kaede, Inuyasha, amigos de la familia y los criados de más confianza.

Al cabo de 1h apareció en el horizonte un carruaje. Inuyasha fue el primero en salir de donde estaban sentados todos a la entrada de la casa. El cochero bajo y abrió la puerta de donde al principio no se veía nada pero poco a poco empecé a andar y me encontré frente a un Inuyasha con unos ojos de preocupación y yo justo a unos centímetros de distancia me arroje hacia él y me puse a llorar sin poder evitar que no se escaparan las lagrimas.

Había sido la peor experiencia de mi vida, vi como se llevaban a mis padres y como poco a poco me iban dejando sola…ahora me encontraba de nuevo en casa, en brazos de Inuyasha.

A los días siguientes hubo una reunión de todas las personas importantes de la casa, al ser mi hermana la mayor de toda la familia Higurashi pues ella era la que se ocuparía ahora de tomar todas las decisiones importantes.

En ella hablaban de que iba a pasar ahora conmigo

-Pienso que lo mejor sería internarla-hablo fría Kikyo

-¿Qué hablas Kikyo? ¿Es una broma acaso?-le contradijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué piensas que bromearía con ese asunto querido?-le sonrió agarrando su mano.

-Acaba de venir de ver como la separaban de sus padres, de ver como la dejaban sola, lo peor para una niña el año que cumple 7 años-se levanto de la mesa haciendo una pausa-¿y tú quieres llevarla sola a un internado?-Hablaba casi colérico.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Ahora que no están mis padres he de mirar por su educación yo-decía tan tranquila mi hermana.

-Hazlo tu, eres capaz de hacerlo. Podrías contratar maestros particulares-Daba ideas Inuyasha para que no sucediera lo inevitable.

-Eso es imposible, Kagome es demasiado irresponsable, mi padre la consentía demasiado, es hora de que la pongan firme y ese será el método en que lo hagan-

-De todas formas señor Taisho usted será el prometido de Kikyo pero ella toma las decisiones importantes respecto a la familia, usted no debe decir nada-

En ese momento Inuyasha salió de la habitación donde estaba muy enfadado dirigiéndose al jardín, en ese momento me encontraba yo con Fire acariciándolo. Se acercó a mi lentamente y se puso detrás mía.

-¿Qué haces pequeña?-Empezó a jugar con las puntas de mi cabello.

-Pienso en lo que va a pasar…-hable sin dejar de acariciar a mi caballo, mirando hacía unas rosas blancas que plantaba mi padre especialmente para mi, ya que eran mis favoritas.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Note como me abrazaba más.

-Seguramente Kikyo me deje con alguien y así librarse de mi…la escuche ayer…-en mi voz se notaban tonos de tristeza.

Termino de abrazarme por la cintura apoyando su cara en mi hombro y vio como lagrimeaba un poco.

-Te prometo que siempre recibirás regalos míos, ¿quieres?-decía quitándome los restos de mis lagrimas con los pulgares.

Asentí con la cabeza, me gire y lo abrace muy fuerte por qué sabia que ya muchas veces de eso no iba a poder.

A los 2 días ya tenían mis maletas hechas y todo listo para que me fuera, ese día solo me acompaño Inuyasha ya que Kikyo y Kaede debían hacer cosas en casa

-Me acordare siempre de ti pequeña-decía abrazándome fuerte y dándome besos

-¿Me lo prometes?-decía llorando

-Te lo juro-me hablo muy serio.

-Pe-pero…antes no me hacías ni caso…puedes volver a hacer lo mismo…-baje la mirada recordando momentos donde no existía para él.

Me cogió la cara y entonces se acerco a mi hasta estar a unos milímetros de mis labios-te juro por mi honor Kagome eres de las cosas más importantes que tengo, y no me puedo olvidar de ti-hizo una pausa para coger aire y cerró los ojos-siento mucho como me comporte antes de que te fueras de viaje, no me di cuenta…pero que sepas que mi vida no sería igual sin ti-entonces se acerco y rozo sus labios conmigo por primera vez, como una caricia.

Luego de eso, se levanto, me fui dentro del internado y ya no le vi mas…

*Fin Flash Black*

Poco a poco me fui despertando y me di cuenta de que había atardecido. Me levante y me intente arreglar, me puse los zapatos y monté a Fire para encaminarnos donde estaban todos.

Llegamos en menos de 10min no estábamos tan lejos después de todo. Cuando llegue lo dejé en su lugar y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Cuando termine de subir las escaleras y abrí la puerta vi que tenía una ventana, me acerque a ella lentamente y me di cuenta que se veía mi casa. Contenta fui hacia mi bolsa de mano y coja mis prismáticos enfocándolos donde estaba mi casa.

Paso el tiempo y lo único que hacía era mirar cada parte de mi casa y recordar momentos vividos en ella

-Y… ¿Ahora?-

Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí vengo un poco antes de mañana a traer la continuación de la historia. Gracias por todos los comentarios ^^ Me han encantado. Espero que os guste como he seguido la historia ¿vale? Que la disfrutéis todos y me mandéis muchos comentarios, que me llenan de alegría.

¡Besos!

Atte: Kagome Eternal Miko


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo3: ¿No lo imaginas?

Acabo de salir de la habitación dejando sola a Kagome, es lo mejor, debemos alejarnos el uno del otro. Es lo que pienso pero hay algo dentro de mí que se está removiendo por lo que acabo de hacer.

Voy por los pasillos para que ella no logre seguirme y así no tener que dar más excusas. Me fui hacia la planta más alta de toda la casa, que tenía una pequeña ventana circular y me puse allí a mirar.

A los minutos trascurridos observé que Kagome salía de la casa cabizbaja y le di un puñetazo a la madera de debajo de la ventana haciéndome daño en la mano.

-Soy un estúpido…pero estoy seguro que me lo agradecerás más adelante pequeña-sin darme cuenta se cayó una lagrima de de las que hacia tanto tiempo que no salía.

No pare de mirar como soltaba a Fire de donde lo había dejado y se iba con él, lo único que me preocupa es que justo antes de irse se giro y miro hacia donde yo estaba. Tuve algo de miedo por si me había visto, pero no pude contenerme en moverme para perderme en ella, era como la brisa fresca de una mañana calurosa.

Ahora la controlará Kikyo. Ella que destruyo todo lo que era, me levante y me puse a andar yéndome hacia la habitación donde habíamos estado juntos, a paso lento y tranquilo, disfrutando de cómo ella había llegado y había dejado huella de su olor a jazmines.

Cuando llegué me fije que estaba el león que le regale en el suelo, me agache y lo abrace hacia mi, oliendo su dulce aroma que había quedado impregnado en el.

-Se perfectamente que llegara el día en que Kikyo empiece a hablar de mí y te llenará la cabeza y conseguirá hacer que no me veas jamás-cerré los ojos y vino a mi recuerdos de los 2 juntos- ahora pertenecen a mi memoria y están lejanos, los tengo en mi corazón y no permitiré que nadie intente quitármelos, son mis tesoros…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me despierto antes de que los primeros rayos del sol aparezcan, y me giro hacia donde está la ventana, agarrándome a la almohada.

-No soy capaz de olvidar lo que paso ayer…no logro que me entre en la cabeza…-cerré los ojos y me vino a la mente sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Empecé a destaparme y me fui levantando para ir al baño. Tenía que recorrer todo el pasillo, así que me dedique a hacer lo que hacía cuando era pequeña, mirar si los demás estaban despiertos.

Abrí primero la habitación de Kaede y tuve que ponerme una mano en la boca para aguantar las ganas de reír de cómo dormía y los ronquidos que pegaba, era muy gracioso .Cerré pronto porque veía que al final me iba a echar a reír.

La siguiente habitación era la de mi hermana y su marido, que la verdad…había algo en su mirada que me hacía pensar muchas cosas, y no exactamente buenas.

Desplacé la puerta sin hacer ruido y vi que estaban durmiendo y algo que no pensaba ver a mi hermana de forma tan armoniosa y abrazada a él. Puede que fueran almas gemelas después de todo.

Después de mi gran recorrido por ver las habitaciones llegue al baño y allí me dedique a lavarme y arreglarme. Un baño era lo que hacía que pudiera descargar tensión…era un placer.

Llegamos a las 12:00 a.m y se pusieron a desayunar, era mi hora favorita del día, así que cogí mi plato y empecé a llenarlo de cosas: bollos rellenos de chocolate, tostadas…de todo.

Cuando mire, vi que mi sitio. Era en la mesa de mi hermana, sin dudarlo fui hacia allá y puse mi plato en la mesa, seguidamente me senté.

-¿Qué es todo eso Kagome?-hablo muy seria y mirándome cortante, había vuelto a ser la misma.

-Mm… ¿un desayuno?-dije de forma algo cómica, ya que creo que se veía de lejos que era.

-No me refiero a eso Kagome-cogió mi plato y me lo aparto-me refiero a que una señorita a de saber que no ha de tomar tanto, solo lo justo y necesario-con eso me sirvió solo un café con leche mientras no dejaba de mirar mi plato-no querrás ponerte como una vaca ¿verdad?-

Refunfuñe y con eso también me gane otra reprimenda…y encima veía como Kikyo se tomaba todo el plato que había traído para mí. Ella decía que era para que viera lo malo que era, ella haría el esfuerzo de comérselo.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces?-se sentó Bankotsu a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla con un café y una carta de su mensajero.

-Le enseño a Kagome que no debe comer tanto-decía tragándose MI bollo de chocolate…

Acabé de tomar mi café y cuando me estaba levantando me agarro de la mano:

-Tenemos que hablar Kagome, es algo serio-me limite a sentarme otra vez.

-Pues dime-conteste como si nada

-Esto…lo más seguro que te preguntes ¿E Inuyasha?-fui a hablar cuando me interrumpió su marido.

Se levanto bruscamente haciendo ruido en medio del salón y todos se giraron a ver la mesa donde estábamos-¡DELANTE MIA NO PERMITO QUE SE PRONUNCIE ESE MALDITO NOMBRE!-grito Bankotsu a Kikyo dejándome perpleja.

Todos empezaron por lo bajo a hablar y decir cosas, intentaba enterarme de algo pero con los gritos de Bankotsu no había forma. Se fue muy cabreado y Kikyo corrió detrás suya, no sin antes advertirme.

-Kagome tenemos que hablar, antes de que pienses que ese malnacido es algo bueno, porque será muchas cosas, pero no es lo que parece-con eso me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

Me quede sola allí, sin un lugar fijo donde poner la vista, solo recordaba lo que me había dicho mi hermana, eso es imposible. ES MENTIRA. No lo puedo creer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seguimos con el viaje en el carruaje tranquilamente, seguía con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que había dicho Bankotsu…tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que así no eran las cosas…me llegaba hasta lo más profundo…

Llego la luna a posarse encima del cielo estrellado cuando llegamos a casa de mi hermana. Allí empezaron a bajar el equipaje y Kaede se dedico a llevarme a la que iba a ser mi habitación.

-Es de las mejores habitaciones de toda la casa, con un balcón enorme, digno de una princesa-me hablaba amorosamente Kaede.

Al llegar me fije en todos los detalle: tenía una cama de matrimonio con unas cortinas para taparla transparentes, de madera clara, unas alfombras muy hermosas, un tocador para poder retocarme el pelo y la pintura, dos armarios: uno para ropa de fiesta y otro más de salir, y como no, el balcón.

Mire un momento a Kaede que me afirmo con la cabeza como leyéndome la mente y sin pensarlo corrí al balcón. Era una vista maravillosa, podía ver millones de constelaciones, encima el horizonte con la luna era esplendido. Si esto era con los anocheceres…los atardeceres y amaneceres también tendrían que ser iguales de bellos.

-Ten cuidado, recuerda cerrar la el balcón cuando vayas a dormir-decía poniéndose en la puerta -ya que puede llegar un ladrón o averigua tu el que…

Afirme con la cabeza sin llegar a escucharla del todo, me di cuenta que esto me iba a servir de mucho. Me acerque al borde y vi la altura que había hasta el suelo, y hasta las caballerizas.

No podía estar encerrada, tenía que hacer mi vida.

A los minutos me di cuenta que estaba sola en mi habitación, con todas mis maletas allí. Me puse a sacar mi pijama y me fui al tocador a arreglarme el pelo . Kaede tenía razón, esto era de princesas.

Me fui a la cama, las sabanas eran muy suaves al tacto, había pocas veces que había tocado cosas así, y las cortinas también eran muy sedosas, me eche y puse la cabeza encima de la almohada, dándome cuenta de cómo todo estaba cambiando…

Cerré los ojos y empecé a quedarme dormida cuando escuché ruidos por abajo…

-Seguro que será cualquier animal…-

Me acurruque y me quede a un lado cuando lo volví a escuchar mas fuerte e hizo que me levantase un poco, encima de la cama y mire hacia el balcón. Había un viento muy fuerte y tenia las puertas del balcón abiertas haciendo que el cabello se me moviera y me despeinara. Entonces vi una sombra en la habitación.

-¿Quién…anda hay?-

-¿No lo imaginas?-

Buenas! ^^ ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta lo que leéis? Espero con ganas los comentarios y dudas, ayudas o lo que queraís

¡Besos a tods y gracias por leer! Y siento la tardanza pero esto nos ha vuelto locs a tods

Atte: Miko Eternal Kagome


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¿De verdad?

Cuando escuché esa voz quise rápidamente moverme hacia donde estaba la lámpara de aceite y poder verle la cara. Fuí lo más rápida que pude al moverme de la cama, pero noté como una mano cálida y áspera me detenía la acción que intentaba llegar a hacer.

-Escúchame antes, estoy aquí de incógnito, así que no grites ni prendas la luz-susurraba muy bajo y cerca de mi rostro porque era capaz de notar su aliento.

-¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?-pregunte también susurrando-No sé quién eres, podrías ser un ladrón-.

-Si fuera un ladrón, ¿no crees que ahora mismo no estaríamos ni hablando ni en esta situación?- susurraba agarrándome mas fuerte.

-Puede que tengas algo de razón…entonces, si no eres un ladrón y no vienes a robar…-hice una pausa intentando saber quién era por lo poco que veía-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esto-entonces soltó en la cama unos papeles-En realidad me había dicho que no hiciera nada, pero os conozco a ambos como para dejar que os vaya a pasar esto-

Y con eso último que dijo se fue por donde llego, dejándome a mí con el corazón desembocado y mirando al balcón.

Termine la acción que no llegue hacer cuando estaba aquí esa persona, encendí la luz y vi que en la cama había una carta abierta, muy antigua.

La toqué y note la textura tan suave que tenia del paso del tiempo. Tenía algo de miedo de que pudiera contener, y mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que me había dicho ese hombre, sabía que era varón por su tono de voz y no logre de ver su rostro pero si me pude fijar en algo:

-Tenia ojos azules-susurre y abrí la carta empezando a leer que contenía…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegué a irme de la habitación de Kagome, era hora de volver a la realidad, no se podía vivir en un mundo de sueños. Lo he llegado a aprender todos estos años.

Me desplacé con pasos lentos y sin ganas hacia el jardín donde jugaba cuando era pequeña Kagome…

-¡NO! ¡DEJA YA DE HACERTE DAÑO INUYASHA!-grite fuerte agarrándome la cabeza con ambas manos, y corriendo pase todo el jardín hasta el sendero de mi casa...

No tarde mas de 45min, el camino me lo sabía como la palma de mi mano: cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada huella...otra vez con lo mismo…no se me iba de la cabeza su dulce expresión de cuando me ha vuelto haber.

-Al menos voy a conservar el recuerdo de la sonrisa que me has dado-decía cabizbajo sin parar de sonreír.

Llegué y me recibió un fiel amigo de mi familia, Mioga. Cierto que era algo mayor pero, para mí era un integrante mas, me había enseñado muchas cosas junto con mi padre, pero en el momento que me dejo él fue el padre que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo fue todo amo Inuyasha?-me hablo con su voz de antaño y sonriendo.

-No quiero ni mencionarlo-seguía en mi mundo, sin llegar a tener un pensamiento cuerdo en mi mente que lograra mantenerme en la realidad, y además no quería.

-Que sepa que llego su amigo, el señor Houshi y lo espera en el comedor, ¿le digo que mejor venga luego?-me consultó.

-No…prefiero ir allí, así me podre quitar de la cabeza varias cosas-con eso le hice una señal con la mano y me encaminé hacia el comedor.

-Una cosa amo-me giré para verle y me soltó-no se de por vencido, sabe que usted es capaz de todo.-

Con eso comentario, se fue hacia la cocina y yo me fui hacia donde me había dicho, abrí la puerta sin muchas ganas y allí lo vi, echado en el sofá con su pose tranquila y para colmo con los pies encima.

-¿Estas cómodo o te falta algo?-dije con ironía claramente en mi voz.

-Mm…deja que lo piense…-se puso a bromear y me miro levantándose y llegando hasta donde estaba saludándome-¿Cómo has estado Inuyasha?-

-Tenias razón Miroku…hoy ha salido y la vi-le hable susurrando y partir a echarme en el sofá, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y frotándome los ojos.

-¿Hablas de la señorita Kagome? ¿Cómo estaba? Seguro que ahora es una belleza-se fue acercando hasta donde había un sillón junto al mio.

-Kagome es única…pero-pausé al hablar-la eche de mi vida…

-¿Qué dices Inuyasha? Cuéntame que hiciste y lo quiero saber ahora-me demando casi gritándome.

-¿Qué querías exactamente que hiciera? Además no eres mi padre, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, y sé que al estar lejos de mi estará feliz y no tendrá problemas-diciendo eso me levante hasta la licorería y me serví algo de lo que pillé.

-Deja ser ella quien decida que es lo mejor…-me habló algo enfadado.

-No…sé que es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante-paré a llenar mi vaso y me giré mirándolo-Kikyo le dirá millones de cosas para que sepa lo "malo" que soy, luego empezará a hablarle todo el mundo y acabara odiándome de un momento a otro-le di un sorbo a mi bebida-por lo menos, el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella es abrazándome y sonriéndome ¿Qué más puedo pedir?-

-Las cosas no son así, tú no eres así, vas en contra de tus principios, el Inuyasha que yo conozco sería valiente como ninguno-se levanto hasta estar en frente mía.

-El Inuyasha que tu conociste era un estúpido soñador que ha muerto y está bien enterrado-me lo tome todo-ahora es diferente-

-Te doy un aviso: la señorita Kagome seguramente le den una fiesta para presentarla y la vean todos los chicos de la región, ¿eso quieres?-el sabía mi punto débil.

Y claro que no quería, ni mucho menos por qué sabia que le iban a hacer daño, pero yo había decidido otra cosa-Me da lo mismo-

-Pues esto es lo último que te digo porque no voy a estar con alguien que ni es conocido para mi-dicho eso cogió su capa, y se la puso dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-si no se lo dices tú, te juro que se lo diré yo-cerró la puerta rápidamente y le lance el vaso

-¡NI TE ATREVAS A HACERLO MIROKU!-grite a pleno pulmón cuando tire el vaso.

Empecé a golpear el sillón y luego me senté en el con la cabeza entre mis piernas-no lo hagas…no…-termine de hablar para ponerme a pensar.

Pasó la tarde y estaba en casa, mirando unas cosas en mi cajón del despacho cuando mire un cajón especial y me puse a mirar como loco en todos lados, gritando de un lado para otro.

-¡MIOGA! ¡MIOGA! –gritaba sin parar de mirar todos los lugares.

-¿Qué ocurre amo?-llego corriendo y jadeando.

-¿Quién lo a tocado?-hable intentando calmarme como podía.

-Nadie amo, se sabe que ese es su cajón y nadie a de mirar hay, sabemos el castigo que podemos tener-decía acercándose hacia mí y recogiendo libros que se habían caído al remover yo las cosas.

-Entonces…¿me puedes explicar porque faltan cosas de ahí?-le hable lentamente señalando que fuera hacia el cajón.

Me hizo caso y se fue donde le mandé, mirando y era cierto, era un cajón donde tenía cosas de cuando estaba comprometido con Kikyo: eran cosas buenas, malas…de todo tipo.

-Dime Mioga…¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí Miroku?-intentaba relajarme sin éxito alguno.

-Mm…imagino que…unos 10min después de que usted saliera amo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver el señor Houshi con todo esto?-se acerco a mi

-¡MALDITO SEAS!-grite y fui a mi habitación para coger lo más importante-MIOGA PREPARA MI CABALLO-alcé desde donde estaba.

-Amo, es peligroso ahora mismo, es mejor que se quede y…-no le deje acabar la frase pegando otro grito.

-ME DA IGUAL LA HORA QUE SEA, TENGO QUE DETENER LO QUE PRETENDE HACER EL MALDITO DE MIROKU-cogí las cosas y corriendo hacia las caballerizas a por mi caballo Dark, que era como su nombre indicaba, oscuro como el manto frío de la noche sin estrellas. Me subí a él y llegó Mioga- Por favor recógeme el despacho y si sabes algo de Miroku, házmelo saber lo antes posible ¿entendido?-

Con eso, le di rápido a Dark y salimos corriendo hacia la ciudad, más exactamente a donde estaría Kagome viviendo…con Kikyo

Cuando acabé de leer la carta, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar…empezó a caerse lagrimas de mi cara sin poder evitar que no lo hicieran, tampoco quería detenerlas…era demasiado.

La apreté contra mi pecho pensando en todo lo que tenía que haber pasado.

Todo este tiempo Inuyasha…no iba a permitir que pasara otra vez lo mismo, yo le sanaría su corazón sea como sea…

En mi pensamiento solo se repetía una cosa…

-¿De verdad?-y con ello se me callo otra lagrima

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Seguro que muy buen :D Bueno, ¿qué os pareció el capítulo? Espero que os guste como los otros y me mandéis mas comentarios ¿vale? Que tengo ganas de saber que pensáis ¿si?

¡Besos y gracias a todos!

Atte: Miko Eternal Kagome


End file.
